Kimberly Paige
Kimberly Paige is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where she is a 2-time and the longest reigning ECW Women's Champion. History in ECW Original Series Kimberly Paige debuted at Armageddon, accompanying her boyfriend, Eric Samoyd to the ring for his match. On Episode 8, Kimberly competed in the first women's match in ECW history, losing to Dixie. At Survivor Series, Kimberly defeated Dixie to become the first ECW Women's Champion, with help from the debuting Hood. On Episode 13, Kimberly Paige defended the Women's Championship against Hood, winning the match by disqualification after an interference from Antonio the Awesome. At The Great American Bash, Kimberly defended the Women's Championship against Hood once again, defeating Hood in Kimberly's first clean win in ECW. On Episode 14, Kimberly (Now wearing an official Women's Championship belt), accompanied Eric Samoyd to the ring for his victory speech after Eric won the ECW Championship, however, after insulting the fans, Eric and Kimberly both turned Heel. Kimberly's next match was at No Mercy, where she successfully defended the Women's Championship against Dixie after winning the match by Countout. On Episode 20, Kimberly encountered her next challenger for the Women's Championship, Ava Dawn, in the parking lot. Kimberly was scheduled to defend the Women's Championship against Ava Dawn at Royal Rumble, but ECW was cancelled after Episode 20, and Kimberly relinquished the Women's Championship. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube, Kimberly Paige was one of the ECW Originals to return. On Episode 2, Kimberly Paige was meant to compete in a Fatal 5-Way match for the vacant ECW Women's Championship against Ava Dawn, old rival, Dixie and new ECW signings, Hatori Honso and Stacy Kilbert. However, before the match, Kimberly's boyfriend, Eric Samoyd, found Kimberly in her locker room after she had been attacked by an unknown attacker. Kimberly returned to ECW on Episode 5, distracting Ava Dawn when she challenged Dixie for the ECW Women's Championship, showing signs of a face turn. On Episode 6, Kimberly, sporting new ring gear, faced Ava Dawn in an ECW Women's Championship Number #1 Contender's match, however, the match ended in a draw due to a double countout. On Episode 7, Kimberly teamed up with her old rival, Dixie, to face Ava Dawn and Hatori Honso. After Kimberly and Dixie won the match, Kimberly attacked Dixie, confirming Kimberly would be remaining a heel. On Episode 8, Kimberly fought Dixie in a non-title match. The match ended in a no contest after an interference from Ava Dawn. At No Way Out, Kimberly competed in a Triple Threat Match for the ECW Women's Championship against Ava Dawn and defending champion, Dixie. Paige won the match to become the first 2-time ECW Women's Champion. Later that night, Kimberly Paige came out to congratulate her boyfriend, Eric Samoyd, on winning the ECW YouTube Championship. On Episode 9, Kimberly Paige lost to Hatori Honso in a non-title match. At Royal Rumble, Kimberly Paige successfully defended the ECW Women's Championship against Hatori Honso, after the match, Paige was attacked by the recently debuted Liandrin. On Episode 13, Kimberly competed in a 6-Woman Battle Royal to determine the number #1 contender for Kimberly's Women's Championship against Ava Dawn, Dixie, Hatori Honso, Liandrin and the returning Heartbreak Hailey. Kimberly Paige was the first woman eliminated when she was eliminated by eventual winner, Liandrin. On Episode 14, Kimberly defended the Women's Title against Liandrin, however, the match ended in a double countout, causing Kimberly to retain the title. On Episode 15, Kimberly accompanied Eric to the ring for his tag team match with Devin Foolhardy against Abraham Little and Mark Brandle. On Episode 16, Paige defeated Heartbreak Hailey, who had been attacked before the match by Ava Dawn. After the match, Liandrin sent a message to Paige for their match at Bad Company, before Liandrin appeared in the ring and attacked Paige. At Bad Company, Kimberly Paige lost the Women's Title to Liandrin Appearances Personal Life Kimberly Paige is currently in a relationship with former ECW Champion, Eric Samoyd. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Kim Kick (High Roundhouse Kick {2007-2015, 2018-Present} or a Heel Kick to the back of the opponent's head {2015-2017}) * Signature Moves ** Spear * Nicknames * Entrance Themes ** "Here Comes the Money" by Naughty By Nature (Uses a female cover when competing in singles competition) ** "Holla" by Desiree Jackson Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Women's Championship (2 times, inaugural, longest reign) Category:Wrestlers Category:Managers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Female Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Women's Champions Category:Showmen Category:Dirty Category:Technicians Category:Grapplers Category:Cruiserweights